


my little sweetie

by ele233



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ele233/pseuds/ele233





	1. 5

“喵”

周一行家的猫主子——honey，不知道什么时候窜到了床上添乱，不耐烦地撕咬着床单，周一行这才想起来本来是想早点回家喂猫的，连忙打住自己的胡思乱想，急匆匆去客厅给honey添猫粮。

饿坏了的奶牛猫轻捷地跳下床跟在他身后骂骂咧咧一般地喵喵喵了一路，看见碗里终于有了猫粮，才安静下来埋头进食。

honey，爸爸错了，原谅爸爸吧。周一行愧疚地给honey顺毛，想伺候主子吃饭，奈何小猫咪根本不领情，反而嫌弃铲屎官碍手碍脚，一爪子拍开了他的手。

“哇，一行哥，你家的猫吗？好可爱。”

夏萧洗完澡出来，发现卧室里人不见了，走出来就看见周一行沮丧地蹲在客厅的一角，还有一只小猫咪在狼吞虎咽。

“嗯。”周一行突然脖子僵硬，不敢回头，背后上升的温度和浓郁的奶香混合着他的沐浴露的味道暗示着夏萧在慢慢贴近他。

周一行很懒，沐浴露之类的日用品一般认定什么好用就不会再换，夏萧身上散发的除了信息素的味道，还有他早已闻习惯的柠檬味。

——他用了我的沐浴露。

光是这样想，周一行已经有些心猿意马口干舌燥，如果把柠檬味沐浴露换成苦咖啡味的信息素……

“它叫什么名字？”夏萧问，气息扑在周一行身后，打断了他的绮念。

“honey。”周一行还是没回头。

“honey……”夏萧低声重复了一边，向周一行靠得更近，“一直蹲着不起来吗？会腿麻哦。”

也不知道在叫谁honey。

周一行站起来转身，看着夏萧心跳得更快了。夏萧居然只穿了上衣，睡衣下摆盖到膝盖上方，露出笔直纤细的小腿，墨蓝格子衬得对方皮肤白得发亮，脸上的红晕没散去，来不及擦干的卷发一绺一绺贴在额头鬓间，不断有水滴滑落，留下一道道透明的轨迹。

青年笑得纯真且欲，捕捉到空气中浓厚的咖啡味，像个偷吃到糖的坏孩子：“一行哥，你煮咖啡了吗？”

周一行慌乱地移开视线不敢看他：“怎么不穿裤子？”

“太大啦，不舒服。”夏萧踮起脚尖，把双手搭在周一行肩膀上凑到他耳边说悄悄话，“一行哥，你也很难受吧，要我帮忙吗。”

“你……不……这……”嘴到用时方恨平常不用，周一行卡带了一样什么也说不出，半推半就任由夏萧把他压在沙发上。

“一行哥，我第一眼看见你就喜欢上你了……”夏萧抓着他的手往身下探去，“你那么好，那么温柔……护士哥哥，护士哥哥，我生病了，你帮帮我好吗？抑制剂没用，你得对我负责……”

周一行被扑面而来的奶香腻得神志不清，被夏萧拉着向下探索的手没有阻碍便摸到一片柔软潮湿。

“内裤……内裤怎么也不穿。”

“穿了也没用啊。”夏萧撒娇，柔软的舌头绕着周一行的耳垂打转，“一想到你，闻到你的咖啡味，就又湿透了……”

夏萧说着动了动下半身，下面的小嘴急切地想吃下周一行的手指。周一行分出一根手指，探进了夏萧的花穴里，轻轻地揉动，湿热的花穴随着少年的逐渐加重的喘息的节奏不断吮吸着他的手指，淫液带着奶香濡湿了他整个手掌。

“一行，一行哥哥……给我……给我……啊……”夏萧难耐地上下轻微摆动，模仿着交媾的动作，周一行添了一根手指，两指插入花穴深处，不断揉按着，寻找着花心，安静的客厅里两人的喘息和粘腻的水声愈发明显。周一行另一只手也伸了下去，握住对方秀气的阴茎撸动，指腹摩挲着不停吐粘液的顶端。

“啊……一行……不要，不要、那里不可以……啊……”似乎是被碰到了敏感点，夏萧颤抖着叫了出来，下面水流得更厉害了，小穴紧紧绞着周一行的手指。

“嗯…啊……一行哥哥…你平时也是、也是这么自慰的吗……好棒、好棒…啊啊啊……”

周一行猛地翻转把对方压在身下，恼羞成怒般低头用唇堵住了夏萧的呢喃，撬开对方的贝齿寻找他柔软的舌头，如饥似渴地汲取着苦咖啡和甜牛奶混合的津液。感觉到对方吃得更紧，他神色一暗，加快了手指抽插的速度，淫水飞溅，在布艺沙发上晕开一片深色……


	2. 6

“一行哥、哥哥，啊……慢点…慢点……不要了不要了不要了！”

夏萧嘴上浪荡，实际也就是个雏，哪里经得住这样刺激，生理性的眼泪盈满眼眶，花穴把周一行的手指吸得更紧，他吸得越紧周一行的手指抽插得越快，终于，大股淫液喷出，前面的阴茎也吐出白牛奶，客厅里的奶香味浓得发晕，夏萧前后同时到达了高潮，整个人大口大口在沙发上喘着粗气，身体小幅度地痉挛，双眼迷离，半天没有回过神。

周一行把手指抽出，又带出一股淫水，他分开手指，指缝间拉出银丝，他没戴眼镜，眯着眼打量自己沾满了牛奶味淫液的手，鬼迷心窍地舔舐了两下，破天荒地笑了。

“甜的，尝尝。”

他把那两根在花穴呆过的手指插进夏萧的嘴里搅动，夹住他的小舌头戏弄，夏萧本能地吮吸吞咽，还是有津液混合着淫水从嘴角漏出。周一行另一只手把精液抹在了夏萧的左胸前，一轻一重地捻着胸前的粉蕊。

“嗯……甜的……一行哥……哥哥的手指也好好吃，上面下面都喜欢……”夏萧清醒了一些，捉住周一行的手指轻舔，像猫儿舔牛奶一样乖巧。他痴迷地看着周一行的笑容，下面的小嘴无意识地开合，吞吐着涌上的爱液。

似是感觉到了他的情动，周一行搔刮着他的乳头：“你发情期……水这么多吗？”

夏萧轻喘，有点不服气：“嗯……一行哥……没、没湿吗……？”说着他手往下隔着裤子按压揉捏周一行的下体，“一行哥哥，骚水把裤子都打湿了哦……”

周一行无法反驳，他早就湿透了，夏萧夹紧他的手指高潮时，他也感觉到自己下面不断流出淫水，然而，随着理智回来的还有他强烈的羞耻心。

“没那么难受了吧？我、我去洗个澡。”

周一行双手抽离，起身向卧室快步走去，夏萧看这人又准备逃，有些气恼地咬了下嘴唇，也不顾下体一片泥泞就追了过去，把周一行堵在床边。

似是愠怒，更像娇嗔，他气鼓鼓地把周一行推倒在床上：“我是洪水猛兽吗？一行哥总是在逃。”

老实人周护士以为他真的生气了，忙解释：“不是，没有，你……你很可爱。”

“那你躲什么！”夏萧咬牙切齿地去扒周一行的裤子，身下的人还想挣扎，他一瞪，“不许动！”

周一行被吓到了一样真的不敢再动，难为情地抬手盖住双眼，任由夏萧把他剥光。夏萧跨坐在他的一条大腿上，蹭得他满腿都是粘稠的淫水。

周一行早就动情，夏萧扣挖着他的小穴，水声暧昧不止。

“一行哥，你下面的嘴巴可比上面诚实多了……”夏萧俯下身，轻轻咬住了他肿胀的花蒂，火热的唇舌激得周一行忙按住夏萧：“别、别这样。”

夏萧闷笑，重重地吸了一下。

“啊！”

周一行立刻失去了力气，双手无力地插在夏萧发间，任夏萧带着他在欲海沉浮。夏萧满意他的反应，放过他的花蒂，转而舔舐花唇，灵活的舌尖找到了小穴的入口，像是蜜蜂找到了最甜的花蜜，探出口器直捣花蕊。

“嗯……嗯……夏萧……夏萧……”周一行咬住嘴唇压抑呻吟，明明是想挣扎，可是双腿反而不自觉地夹住了夏萧的脑袋，下面的小嘴把夏萧的舌头吸得更紧，淫水一股一股涌出，苦咖啡的味道盖过甜牛奶，诚实地宣告他此刻有多渴望被爱。

“一行哥，你也是甜的。”夏萧不停地吸咬舔舐他的花穴，周一行甚至听到了他把自己的淫水咽下去的声音，“唔……上面也寂寞了吗……”

夏萧抬起头，舌头绕着嘴唇将唇边沾上的淫水舔干净，扶住周一行的阴茎含了下去。Omega的阴茎都是秀气的，然而夏萧的小嘴还没整根含完，周一行冒着前列腺液的龟头已经抵在了他喉间……

周一行大惊，巨大的情潮把他狠狠拍在床上不得动弹：“夏萧……你在、在干嘛……放开……嗯……不行、不行……”

“一行哥哥，我在用嘴操你啊……”夏萧呢喃着，让周一行的阴茎在嘴里抽插，每一下都顶到了喉咙深处，咖啡味的信息素直接从后钻到了鼻腔，“手也在操你啊，你看你的骚穴……又湿……又软……咬着不让我走呢……”

“夏萧……不可以……停下……啊……”周一行嘴上仍在抗拒，手却压紧了夏萧的头，把阴茎不断往里送想操得更深，花穴抽搐着夹紧夏萧的手指，快感攀升到顶点，前后都泄了出来。

夏萧笑吟吟地直起身子，向他展示口中奶白的精液，咕咚吞了下去：“一行哥哥，多谢款待。”


	3. 9

清晨六点半，作息良好的周一行准时睁开双眼。  
周一行有些迷糊，从昨天到现在，分不清究竟是现实还是做了一场春梦。他轻轻捏了捏怀中人的小臂，嗅着他发间和自己一样的味道，才敢确认自己确实抓住了这缕名为夏萧的光。  
如果说心中放了一个杯子装载满足，那周一行现在的满足感早已溢出，甜甜的牛奶味不受控制地蔓延整个心房，甚至让他有些鼻酸。  
夏萧没有被弄醒，寻着热源，往周一行怀里处钻，微卷的短发摩擦着周一行胸膛，几绺头发因为静电调皮地翘起。周一行摸了摸他额头，确认温度还在正常范围，悄悄发了条请假的消息给护士长，搂着夏萧又安心睡去。  
然后他好像又做了个春梦。  
梦里他的阴茎被进入了一个紧致的腔口，湿热滑嫩的肉壁深深浅浅地套弄的着他，他宛如欲海上的一叶小舟，随着这套弄起起伏伏。他的雌穴也被掌控，那人好像想用手指堵住他不断流出的淫水，一下一下地往更深处插，但是他的水太多了，根本堵不住。所以那个人生气了？惩罚似的狠狠揉捻他的花蒂，拍打他的花唇，不知道过了多久，周一行再也不能承受更多，被粗暴对待的小穴抽搐着喷出一大股淫水......  
“啊...啊...不要...不要...”周一行伴随着高潮醒来，只见夏萧还埋在他的腿间，轻舔着他的花唇，把透明的淫液卷进吞下。原来这不是梦，是浪荡的小男友的morning call。  
夏萧见周一行醒了，抬起头，小巧的鼻尖、微醺的脸蛋还沾着他的水儿，眉眼弯弯和他打招呼：“一行哥，早上好。”  
“夏、夏萧，你...你在干嘛......”刚潮吹过的周一行气息不稳，夏萧这幅纯真淫荡的模样让他不住夹紧花穴。  
“人家发情期嘛......”夏萧爬起来，尚未被抚慰、早已汁水淋漓的小穴压上周一行还没有射的阴茎，不住地研磨，“我一醒来闻到你的信息素就湿了，一行哥哥......轮到你满足我了哦......”  
不待周一行出声，夏萧自己坐在他身上扭动起了柔韧的腰肢，周一行的阴茎被夹在他的花唇和股缝间来来回回，二人的体液打湿了夏萧的双股和周一行的小腹，仿佛是天然的润滑剂，方便夏萧更顺畅地用他的肉棒磨穴。  
“啊...一行哥哥...好棒...你的肉棒好热啊...啊啊啊...”夏萧坐在周一行边哭边叫，声声浪叫声声入耳，周一行红着眼把他圈入怀中，埋在他胸前吸咬着他的雪白的胸膛上粉嫩的乳头。  
另外一边没有得到周一行嘴巴照顾的粉蕊也硬如小石子，夏萧捉着周一行的手往上放，揉搓着乳头，好像在给周一行示范：“一行哥哥、一行......这边也要,摸摸它...啊...摸摸它......”  
“浪货。”周一行宠溺地骂他，用指甲搔刮着他的乳尖，而后又用力地捏起放下。  
夏萧还夹着他的肉棒在阴唇唇缝中前后磨，但这没有任何纾解欲望的作用，两个Omega淫水越流越多，愈发欲求不满。周一行的耐心消失殆尽，猛地起身把夏萧压在身下，反客为主，掌握了主动权。他扶着自己的阴茎轻轻拍打夏萧微颤的小穴，溅起点点爱液和淫糜水声，向夏萧确认：  
“夏萧，萧萧......宝、宝宝，可以吗？”  
“可以！可以！”夏萧被欲望冲昏了头脑，空虚的穴不断往前凑，哭喊着，“一行哥哥...操我...我要...用力操我......”


	4. 10

得到了回应，周一行恨不得马上插进发情的奶味Omega湿淋淋的小穴里。  
不行，夏萧还是第一次。  
他深吸一口，修长的手指混着爱液在花穴搅动扩张，异物插入，夏萧缩紧小穴，却发现不是想要的火热，急得哭了起来：“好了，好了，不要手指...一行哥哥，不要手指，要、要你的肉棒......”  
周一行舔着他嫣红的眼角，吻去他的泪珠：“宝宝，乖，不扩张你会受伤的。”  
“呜呜呜，不管，一行哥哥...我等不了了......”  
“我也等不了啊......”周一行继续哄着他，手指增加到三根，艰难地挤入身下人的小穴。  
“啊！”从未承受过这么粗的东西，夏萧一下子叫了出来。  
“你看，三根手指你就吃不下了。”周一行的手指被火热的嫩穴裹得更紧了，屈起指节艰难地抠挖，淫糜的水声和夏萧的娇喘交错，一下一下刺激着他的耳膜。  
夏萧渐渐适应，快感再次取代疼痛，又开始猫儿叫春似地呻吟：“嗯...哥哥...好了...啊...萧萧的骚穴、吃得下你的肉棒了......快来，快进来。”  
“好。”周一行也忍耐到了极限，扶着快要爆炸的阴茎对准他的Omega一张一翕的穴口，狠狠贯穿到底。  
“一行哥哥！”夏萧哭喊着周一行的名字，如饥似渴地咬住比三根手指更粗更热的肉棒，从身到心被填满，让他真的哭了出来，泪水像断线的珍珠滚落，“一行哥哥、哥哥，你是我的了......啊...啊...操我......把我弄坏.....”  
作为一个Omega，周一行从来没有想过可以用前面占有伴侣，更不知道被湿滑柔嫩的肉壁绞住的快感竟然如此强烈，他理智尽失，咬牙掐着夏萧细瘦的腰整根没入，发狠地操弄起来：“是，宝宝，我是你的了。”  
“啊...啊啊......一行、哥哥...好涨...好满...啊啊啊...”  
Omega的阴茎没有Alpha的粗长，无法进入生殖腔，周一行的长度刚好顶到腔口，他用力地一下一下撞击着夏萧因发情期打开的腔口，不但给夏萧带来了同样的快感，还反而避免了插入生殖腔成结的痛苦。  
“顶到了...一行哥哥顶到、顶到萧萧的骚心了......”夏萧搂着周一行的脖子，小舌戳着他的耳蜗，在他耳边娇喘，“一行哥...好棒...啊......太深了、太深了，那里不可以......”  
周一行把夏萧白嫩的腰间皮肤掐出红印，在他身上挞伐，深深挺进，肉球一下一下拍打在穴口，啪啪啪地把夏萧不断流出的淫水拍成白沫，溅湿了床单。他的柱身被花穴穴口咬着，顶端时不时被生殖腔腔口吸住，自己的后穴也湿得不成样子了，一边夹紧后穴，一边操干得更快，还难得说了句荤话：  
“宝宝，你的那里，原来有两个小嘴。”  
本就操的嗯嗯啊啊胡乱浪叫的夏萧闻言双脚盘上周一行的腰，收缩得更紧了：“啊啊...是、两张嘴......都想吃一行哥哥的大肉棒...啊...想吃哥哥的精液，水也想吃...啊啊啊......”  
周一行差点被夹射，忙退出来一些，轻咬了一口夏萧的脸蛋：“放松，宝宝，都是你的，都给你。”  
不知道干了多久，夏萧已经被操得死去活来，整个人都被淫水、泪水、汗水濡湿了，周一行肉棒还埋在花穴抽插，速度越来越快。他突然直接给夏萧翻了个身，引来身下人一阵颤抖呻吟。夏萧被从后入侵，感觉肉棒更深了，腔口咬到了周一行的龟头就不肯放开：“哥哥，啊...嗯...里面的小嘴也...也吃到哥哥的肉棒了...好棒...啊、一行哥哥......”  
“萧萧真棒。”周一行边律动下身边拨开夏萧颈间的碎发，摸到夏萧微微凸起、滚烫发红，他舔着这块世界上最香甜的奶糕，时不时叼起娇嫩的表皮吮吸。  
腺体的敏感程度不亚于下面，夏萧失声尖叫：“一行！啊！不要......不可以！啊啊啊！”  
穴心深处喷涌出一股股淫水，冲刷着抵在腔口的肉棒顶端，周一行的肉棒被突然缩紧的花穴夹得生疼，闷哼一声，滚烫的精液射进了夏萧的花穴深处，两个人同时到达了高潮。  
他缓缓退出，奶白色的精液混合着淫水从穴口汩汩流出，苦咖啡、甜牛奶和体液的腥膻味道瞬间充斥了整个卧室。  
“一行哥哥...呜呜呜...哥哥坏...被哥哥烫坏了...”高潮的余韵未过，夏萧的身体微微颤抖着。  
“我在。”周一行把他翻了过来，把他搂进怀里，温柔地抚摸着他额头，揉着他的腺体，细细密密地从额头亲到嘴角，“宝宝，我错了，你乖，你最乖了。”


	5. 双A番外

作为一个Alpha,夏萧其实不是很想承认自己害怕打针，还好学校附属的医院里大多数都是温柔可人的Omega护士们，安抚性的信息素一释放，他就完全飘飘然了。尤其是三楼输液室那个草莓味的男Omega，真好看啊......  
今天草莓味的小O护士没上班，这就算了，眼前这个星眉剑目，身高一米八八，鼓鼓的胸肌隐藏在白大褂下的男护士是怎么回事？一个薄荷味儿的......Alpha？？？  
“打针了，哪只手。”看眼前的青柠味的Alpha少年一直在发呆，周一行不耐烦地问。  
“哦...哦，这只、这只。”夏萧回过神，颤巍巍伸出左手。  
周一行挑眉，一个Alpha,居然害怕打针？他完全没有那些Omega的耐心，消毒找血管扎针一气呵成，吓得夏萧心惊胆战，幸好这Alpha护士动作够快，他还没来得及叫出声已结束战斗，也算是保住了一点颜面。  
或许少年打个针比Omega还害怕，为了面子还要皱眉强忍眼泪的样子太过可爱，周一行心情意外地好，他拍拍夏萧肩膀：“小朋友，勇敢点。”  
看上去在鼓励他，实际上就是逗他玩。  
“我我我才没有怕！”夏萧嘴硬，“怎么还有Alpha护士啊，吓到病人了怎么办！”  
“吓到你了？”  
“怎么可能？我也是Alpha,会被你吓到？”  
......  
所以说，做人话不要说太满。  
之后的一个星期，夏萧都碰上周一行给他打针。  
和第一次给他快速扎针不一样，周一行总是慢悠悠地给他涂碘酒，捏着他的手把血管一根一根摸过去，好不容易挑了一根准备扎针，还要装模作样地眯着眼睛比划半天。还不敢催他，催了他就不紧不慢地说：“哦？快点？动作太快，万一扎歪了，再给你来一针？”  
夏萧感觉自己手都快抖成帕金森了，死死咬着下嘴唇，又怕又恨地想：  
我信你个鬼！个臭Alpha坏得很！  
大概是欺负狠了，有点愧疚，在夏萧打针的最后一天，周一行说要请他吃火锅。——夏萧以为是周一行良心有愧。连搬出医护人员的身份只准感冒刚好的他吃清汤那一半也是为了他好。  
然而在一起后周一行表示，冷酷无情的Alpha根本没有良心，他就是想吃自己吃辣锅馋馋夏萧。夏萧听了之后把周一行在床上日了个爽，当然这都是后话，暂且不表。  
那天火锅店里邻座的一对夫妇吵架掀翻了桌，汤汤水水溅了两人半身，夏萧被争吵中的Alpha释放出来的攻击性信息素刺激得头晕眼花，烦躁地提起拳头就想揍人，被周一行拦腰抱住，拖了回家。  
可能是那天被冲撞的信息素没找到发泄的出口，也可能是周一行冷静地对那缺德A说“对自己Omega动手的Alpha就是个废物”的样子太帅，夏萧钻进周一行的被子里，和他磨了一夜的枪。  
第二天夏萧醒的比周一行早，背对着周一行被他圈在怀中，两个人都没穿内裤，周一行又硬又热的东西顶在他后面。  
都是Alpha，夏萧自然明白是怎么回事，他鬼使神差地钻了下去，双手握住周一行粗大的阴茎，薄荷的清香带着一点体液的腥膻盈满鼻腔。夏萧含住他的龟头，舔棒棒糖一样地，舌头绕着马眼打转，想把上面分泌的腺液舔净。舔了好一会，发现根本舔不完，又试着把周一行整根吞下。  
进入湿热的口腔，周一行的阴茎又涨大了一些，盘虬着狰狞的青筋，他无意识地按住夏萧的头把肉棒往里送，夏萧哪吃得完这么长的家伙，没吃到到一半就被顶到喉咙，生理性的反胃感涌上，唔唔啊啊地拍打周一行的手让他松开。周一行睁开睡意朦胧的双眼，才发现这不是个春梦，忙松开夏萧。  
“咳咳...周一行......你牲口啊？”夏萧掀开被子，捂着脖子干咳。  
“我牲口？”周一行把他扯上来，指腹擦拭他嘴角暧昧的液体，宠溺一笑，“是哪个小牲口大清早就饿了，非要偷吃人家肉棒的？”  
“怎么是偷吃？”夏萧狡辩，“我起早贪黑帮你打飞机，你还不感谢我？”  
周一行笑意更深，弹了弹夏萧也梆硬的鸡儿：“那我必须礼尚往来一下。”  
“喂！周一行！你礼尚往来就礼尚往来，捏我屁股干嘛！”  
“操！老子不是Omega，老混蛋舔哪儿呢？放开...啊啊啊...放开我...啊......”  
“周一行我跟你说，你那么大、大的...嗯...驴玩意...敢塞进来你就死定了！啊...啊啊啊啊...你真塞啊，出去！你给我出去......”  
“宝贝...真紧......真应该摆一面镜子在你面前，让你看看你是怎么发骚的......比那些发情期的Omega还骚，宝贝真棒，水真多......”  
“操、操就操了...啊...哪来那么多废话...慢点！慢点！太快了！啊啊啊！”  
“叫老公，叫老公就放过你。”  
“放屁！你叫我老公还差不多。”  
“行啊，老公，你下面的骚穴真贪吃，流着口水咬住我不放呢。老公你怎么这么喜欢我的鸡巴，是不是天天就想着人家操你呢？老公？老公你怎么扭得跟路边的发情的母狗一样，骚味这么浓，勾引哪个男人呢？嗯？”  
“周、周一行！嗯...啊...你等着、等着......看下次老子.......啊......不把你操烂......我就不姓夏......啊啊啊啊......放开、我要射了...啊......”  
“等等我，宝贝，唔，别吸，一起...我们一起射出来......”  
“啊！啊啊啊！周一行！王八蛋！老畜生！！！！”  
周一行抽出肉棒，夏萧的菊穴被粗壮的肉棒操出黑洞，浓白的精液从中缓缓流出，夏萧腿都合不拢了，双腿大张着颤抖。周一行的腹肌上也被夏萧柠檬味的精液喷了一小片，淫糜地滴下、消失在他下体粗黑浓密的体毛间。  
周一行俯身吻去夏萧眼角的泪珠：“是，我是王八蛋，下次给宝贝操回来，好不好？”


	6. 12

周一行连请两天假，加上轮休，一共在家陪了夏萧三天。  
这三天里夏萧黏在他身上没下去过，Omega在发情期，无时无刻不渴求着伴侣的疼爱，两个人几乎在家里的每一个角落做爱，沙发、浴室、飘窗、厨房......  
有天周一行做饭，无暇顾及夏萧，发情期格外任性的小O偷了一根洗净的小黄瓜——那本是他给夏萧准备的饭后水果，委委屈屈地往流水的花穴捅，一边插着自己一边哭：“呜呜呜...一行哥哥不要我了，我还不如跟一根黄瓜过......”  
周一行一愣，一刀剁砧板上，擦手转身，抓着夏萧的手把小黄瓜往更深处送：“宝宝，黄瓜不够长，你吃不饱的。”  
水太多，花穴又湿又滑，夏萧一下子没抓住，黄瓜脱离手指整根没入，他想伸进去拿，结果小穴不配合地把黄瓜吸得更里了。  
黄瓜刚从冰箱拿出来，还很凉，粗粝的小刺摩擦娇嫩敏感的内壁，带来的快感让夏萧一阵阵战栗，黄瓜顶端直抵腔口，刺激得他腿软站不住，倒在周一行怀里：“啊...一行哥哥.....大坏蛋，拿出来...呜呜......”  
周一行笑：“你不是要跟黄瓜过？”  
“不跟不跟...只、只跟一行哥过......啊...捅到骚心了...受不了了...想要一行哥哥更大更长的肉棒......”夏萧边哭边喘，还不忘扒拉周一行的裤子。  
周一行任夏萧悄悄脱下自己的裤子，把他按在料理台上，握住两个人的肉棒一起撸动：“嗯，乖宝宝。自己把那根东西弄出来，我就给你。”  
夏萧忙想伸手下去，周一行捉住他，将嫩如葱白的手指含进嘴里吮吸：“不可以用手。”  
“你怎么、怎么这么坏...呜呜呜......”夏萧努力收缩小穴，想把黄瓜排出，每试一次，都被黄瓜凸起的刺刮得更腿软，“我弄不出来...一行哥哥...帮帮我、帮帮萧萧......”  
不忍欺负得太狠，周一行两根手指伸进花穴中搅动，太滑了，他好不容易才夹住黄瓜，用力地快速抽出。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”夏萧哪里受得了这么激烈的刺激，颤抖着到达顶点，从肉穴深处吹出一大片淫水。  
周一行把黄瓜塞进他嘴里：“宝宝，尝尝自己的水骚不骚。”  
然后抬起夏萧的一条腿，猛地把阴茎插进夏萧还没来得及合拢的花穴里操干起来。  
一顿饭折腾了将近两个小时才准备完，还是周一行不停地轻咬着夏萧的腺体才哄得他去吃饭。  
当然，Omega没有Alpha那么旺盛的“精力”，一半时间是用手指和、和那什么度过的。  
想起那什么，周一行格外不好意思，可是又有点食髓知味。  
毕竟也是Omega，最强烈的性欲还是来源于后穴，总是用手指和前面做爱，有点空虚。夏萧似乎也发现了，但他现在操不了周一行，一情动就水流的停不下来，别说操人了，连接吻吞口水的力气都没有。  
于是他想了到了别的方法。  
某次做爱结束，周一行把精液射给他，两人高潮过后黏腻地接吻，夏萧退开了些，软着声音和周一行说：“哥哥，下面的小嘴也想要和你亲亲。”  
周一行以为他是想被舔穴了，正准备往下钻，夏萧拦住他：“不、不是。”  
“那是？”  
“是下面的小嘴，想亲一行哥哥下面的小嘴......”他把一只腿插进周一行腿间，刚刚被操得软烂通红的肉唇贴上周一行的大腿内侧，蹭满滑腻淫水。  
周一行深吸一口气，活了二十五年才知道还能这么玩，但不论床上床下，他一向配合夏萧。  
他让夏萧侧躺着，打开夏萧双腿，然后自己也张开双腿，露出空虚了许久、骚水直流的花穴，对准夏萧的蹭了上去，挺着腰和夏萧磨穴。  
下面的两张嘴说不清谁更骚更欠操，阴唇贴着阴唇，饥渴的小穴都想把对方肿胀的花蒂吸进去，淫水越磨越多，碰撞中被拍进骚穴里，周一行刚刚射进去的精液没来得及清理，从夏萧穴口流出和他自己的骚穴一同分享。  
安静的卧室里，暧昧淫糜的水声、啪啪撞击的声音、夏萧肆意的娇喘、周一行压抑的闷哼交织在一起，羞得月亮也躲进了云里。  
“啊...一行哥哥...真骚...你的小穴好热...啊啊啊啊...好舒服”夏萧浪荡地叫出声，“萧萧要操你...用、用自己的骚穴...狠狠操你的...啊...慢点...受不了了......”  
“吃到一行哥哥的骚水了...嗯...又甜又骚......吃了哥哥那么多骚水，我都要变成咖啡味儿的了...”  
周一行没有叫床，但他也被拖进了这欲望旋涡里无法挣脱，抓着夏萧的腿和他火热的花穴往死里研磨，眼角通红，盛满春意......  
夏萧也是第一次体验互相磨穴，叫春浪叫没停过：“啊啊啊...一行哥哥...操烂你...操死你...啊...你的骚穴、怎么这么会吸...啊啊.....”  
不知道过了多久，周一行已经没力气再架住夏萧的腿，和夏萧躺在床的两边，双腿交叠，骚穴和骚穴贴在一起挺腰用力往对方骚穴里送，花唇亲密地亲吻着花唇，都已骚水泛滥，泥泞不堪。两人突然夹紧对方，同时颤抖着潮吹，到达了顶点......


End file.
